


Icebergs

by Prince_Po



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, for all the people hating on this like immature twats, other subpairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Po/pseuds/Prince_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the king of the merfolk in the Antarctic Region where no one is brave enough to venture due to the cold temperatures and scarce environment. Gradually, more and more disappearances begin coming forth and in the already small population of the Antarctic it's difficult to notice. Could it be that the war that's been on the brink of happening is finally coming? And if so, which ocean is attacking first? Who knows? But what is known is that there's a feisty prince in the Indian Ocean who's carving up a storm and if things get any louder the humans might just catch on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icebergs

**Author's Note:**

> Um... don't expect regular updates. I really wanted to post this as a starter to see the response but my health and time are low and I don't have a lot of time to write. Also, all the characters (except Stiles and Derek) are subject to change. Don't expect them all to be the same in the second chapter and I'll notify you if I have made any changes to the first chapter so that you guys don't get all confused.  
> Um... Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!  
> Also, archive warnings might be subject to change since I don't know 100% the direction I'm taking this in yet.
> 
> \----  
> Side note about the recent hate:  
> At first when the hate comment started I was upset. But then when they started coming in one minute intervals and I began seeing more and more similarities in the writing, I have learned that it is just one person. And one person who has been doing this to all the Scerek fics in what I guess is a way to start war between the shipping fandoms. I will not let this hater trash my work and make me feel belittled for writing about pairings I like. This person needs to grow up and get a life and stop hating on pairings that aren't their OTP. TO everyone replying to the hater please stop. Once I return from work I will delete everything and with the help of others I have learned how to disable anonymous comments so this person can no longer be cowardly and I will rectify all those things once I go home. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given strong support to both me and my story and I hope I do not disappoint you with what I write in the future. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and I strongly appreciate constructive criticism. I will NOT tolerate threats or hateful comments. Thank you so much everyone and don't let this poison the fandom I have come to love so much.

It was calm under the waves with not a sound to be heard out where Derek was. The water was moving with a slight wave that allowed him to drift and sway at his own pace. He used the seaweed bushes to tether himself to the posts of his bed (which he was rather proud of since he’d` built it himself). There were not many people around to help after all. Where he lived was a one area that few traveled to. It got quite lonely, living here, day by day, ruling a kingdom that didn’t really exist. A population of two hundred hardly constituted as a kingdom after all. Not even the sea life liked to be here for it was too cold.  
But as much as he tried to lure the others here, the only ones that fell for his plots and tricks were the half-drunk sailors who provided him with no entertainment as they either tried to harpoon him or died mere seconds after he’d pulled them into his waters. Their feeble bodies simply couldn’t withstand the searing cold of his habitat. Which is why he ended up so melancholy in the first place.

He was king, and that meant that no one was allowed to see him unless they were approved by the six mermen who made up his court. And because those mermen were so intimidating, he rarely had an audience for the fear of the people outweighed their desire to hold conversations with their ruler. And out there, where all the oceans were boisterous with life and activity, none of them could withstand the cold of where he resided, so they never visited, it was always he who had to displace himself. And his last resort, the people on land, well, hardly anyone traveled over his sea. It was only the people who came in big boats that passed once every new moon.

Depressing. Absolutely depressing.

Derek was rather fed up of having to live in darkness for half of the year and then never getting anything but on the other half. He was tired of staring out his “window” to the whales that traversed his lands. He was fed up of being exhausted making the treks down to the Pacific or somewhere else so hot he felt like his fins would fall off. It was tedious.

Well… Much of the business he had to deal with on a regular basis was tedious.

The only good thing that he could grab from his situation was that no one dared gage war on them. Their environment made it impossible for nearly all other oceanic creatures to survive in his land save maybe the Arctic folk. The mermaids of the Antarctic were born with a body that was impervious to the coldness surrounding them. Their bodies had been fabricated, long ago, by whoever was creating their universe, to withstand against the various temperatures. It made it easy to go between each climate change, though it was, honestly, quite annoying and uncomfortable to go anywhere too hot.

So he ended up floating around here with absolutely nothing to do. There was no fun here, he’d learned that long ago when he had started to have his lessons on how to run a kingdom that shouldn’t exist (he’d added that last part himself) and how to treat your subjects who never showed their faces (he had to take the credit for this one as well).

The joys of being him.

“Your majesty, there are urgent matters that are pressing.”

“It can wait,” Derek replied, swimming to his dresser. It was an intricate weave of corals that had died off long ago and pearls that they had found on an adventure to the other oceans. Derek had demanded for them to gather everything and he had woven a new sort of furniture piece for himself. The blue gave life to his otherwise bland room, and the pearls seemed to be his only life source here in the months where the sun hid.

“But your majesty!” the man persisted. One of the ones who had duties in his court. The least intimidating one in his opinion, but his great size didn’t do much to help the others he didn’t know he was quite tame. And though he was not intimidating at heart, he certainly was his most reliable and trustable advisor.

“Listen here Scott, this is Antarctica and no one here does anything remotely out of line. Unless there is a plot to have my head then please leave my room!” He threw one of the clam shells on his dresser at the merman, sighing heavily when he saw it just stop moving halfway and fall down slowly to his floor. How infuriating.

The other didn’t say another word to him. By now they should have known that getting through to him was near impossible when he was in such a state. Little did to help the king’s somber attitude. Lest they brought him entertainment, or caught him in an optimistic mood rather than his usual pessimistic one, they had nearly no chance. What ended up happening was that they over took the responsibilities of their leader till he finally calmed down enough to double check their work and review that what they were doing wasn’t going to bring harm to his tiny but somewhat significant group of citizens.

It was a routine. And as Scott – and all the five other advisors – had predicted, Derek ended up coming down to handle his business. He swam down the twisted corridors of the castle, taking the familiar route to his big office (that shouldn’t have been dubbed that for it was far too large) and joined the parties already huddled around the various documents written on whatever they had at hand.

“What’s this stupid pressing and urgent matter?” he asked, hovering by the entry.

“Your majesty, some of the merfolk in your kingdom are disappearing. This has been the seventh report to us about the disappearances. This morning has held a report of another one,” Scott said, speaking at a rate that gave Derek a head ache.

“And they’re coming closer and closer, your majesty! Just last night we had another report with the same thing! We must act on this!” It was Lydia who had spoken this time, fluttering around to different parts of the room trying to gather whatever it was that he needed in order to make himself clear. It made Derek dizzy watching him spin back and forth. Not that he was given much time to react when another one of his council members piped in.

“We must find whoever is at fault for this and annihilate them!” shouted Jackson and Derek had to say that he was the most violent and brash of the troop he had here. Even more than Boyd who had a sick interest in the methods used to torture a merfolk at fault.

Scott, Boyd and Jackson were currently all yelling over each other, debating on methods of attacks that they should approach this with. Lydia was still fluttering about, doing who knew what and dodging Peter and Isaac in their own research.

“Shut up,” Derek muttered, hands balling into fists.

Though his voice had not been loud, the crowd before him received the message as if it had been shouted out into the open water. Bubbles churned around Derek’s body, forming a white form of water around him as his temper rose. In order to not agitate the boy any more, they all remained silent. All of them their better judgment that is, but silent nonetheless. Not one contradiction to snap at the king. They all knew that even the slightest word or movement at that point would not bode well in their favor.

A taught silence stretched throughout the space. All the gathered mermen waited anxiously for the king’s rage to settle. Slowly, ever so slowly, the bubbles ceased their movement and the water grew clear around the boy’s body. Even then, however, they all kept a cautious pause before their next actions so that they could be sure that this was the case and that they weren’t being fooled by a false presumption of their own.

It was only when the king spoke that they relaxed their tail fins and took in a large breath. All of their attention was now solely focused on the king’s words as he spoke, knowing punishment would be around the corner if they spoke over him.

“I will not stand for so much… Chaos. There shall be no such thing in the running of my court and you would all do well to obey that lest you wish to have a fin missing. If I hear two voices speaking in harmony I will be quite unhappy. Now please, someone, one, inform as to what theses kidnappings entail and how we should go about addressing it. And who is at fault? Presumably.” Derek waited for his answer after he had spoken. All of his advisors were glancing nervously or stoically, depending on their persons, at each other, attempting to single out a speaker to inform the king about this ordeal. “I’m waiting,” he said in a sing-song voice heavy with impatience.

At long last, the group of six advisors chose their temporary leader who swam a tail length up to be ahead of his comrades. It was Scott, a predictable choice to Derek whom knew this merman as brave, loyal and respectable. And with all due respect to the other five, he was the most suitable choice for when needing to speak calmly and firmly.

Seeing him wading before him, Derek cocked an eyebrow. His arms came to cross over his near bare chest, waiting… Still.

“Well?” he questioned.

“Your majesty,” Scott began, already a strong start in flattering his noble king, “as you have previously been informed, there is quite a dilemma in your court. More and more we are receiving reports that young merfolk, the merboys especially are disappearing. Not only are they disappearing, but now the numbers have increased to a worrisome amount and the interval between in which they disappear is also cause to worry. We kindly ask you what you would think would be the best measure to address this.” Scott had to add the pearl to his clam, bending at the waist to perform a shallow bow to assure the king that they were in no means trying to disrespect him. They were simply worried for the state of their kingdom and did not want to see it crumble when the king had already done such a great job at making it better than what it had been in the time of great ice and war.

Just like how the advisors had fallen into a still silence at Derek’s command, he too fell into one. Though this time was not by command nor by force. He pondered this, measuring it out in his head to see all sides, probabilities… Though he was vain at times, and perhaps a bit crabby, temperamental and, well, all around cold and shallow on the outside, on the inside he was limitless in all respectable things. Like the love he had for the merfolk and the concern he had for their safety and wellbeing. Which is why he had to fight hard against his need to blow into an all-out rage to this new information.

Throwing a fit now would be no aid to his merfolk, he had to remind himself so he could keep his anger in check. A few breaths, a little swim around the tables where the records were collected and he came back to the center of the room. In front of the statuesque advisors he raised himself.

“Who are the possible suspects?” he asked, stern gaze staring out to them.

When all mouths of his council opened his eyebrows shot upwards, daring them to speak all at once. Almost immediately they all closed their gobs, allowing Scott to take the lead once more.

“We suspect the Indian Ocean, your majesty,” he said curtly.

“And why is that?”

“The evidence we have gathered all lead towards this conclusion, your majesty.”

“May I witness this proof that derives this conclusion?”

It was Isaac, whom Scott had motioned to, who led Derek to the tables he had skimmed before. In a moment the merman had a pack in his hides, chubby with what was held inside. The outsides making up the folder were fabricated out of seaweed, using the slime of sea snails to hold them together. He had not even inspected the contents before something became in his mind which he needed a response to before he could continue. “How can the merfolk of the Indian be at fault here when not a soul unrelated to our kind, ‘sides the Arctic folk, are able to traverse over our borders?”

At this, not one had an answer. They all fidgeted nervously at their inaptitude. Lydia’s tail twitched, a sign that he wished to flee, though Derek would not allow it till he had gone through everything necessary.

“We have not come to figure out the way in which they cross over the borders to do the kidnappings, your majesty,” Scott answered at last.

“Then how are you sure that the Indian is at fault? It is a great accusation you make and to get in a tussle with the king is not something I particularly enjoy. Key is a haughty man and relies on petty things and is at the highest level of annoyance when it comes to matters such as these. Rather than that, what motives would lead him to do such a thing? He is all about enhancing his riches to the most he can, so what business would he have with kidnapping merfolk – merkids no less! = when they cannot be of value to him?”

It was a demand of grave importance, and somehow not one of the advisors in his meeting room was able to provide him with an answer. Instead they all choose to stare directly at him with failing poker faces that fooled him of nothing. A grimace tugged at the corners of his mouth till his lips were formed into a scowl.

Seeing as they were all glimpsing every now and then to Scott, still in his earlier position at the forefront of the group, Derek found it only suitable to question him. Rounding to him with a flap of his fins, saying,

“I would like an answer.”

Had it been a game at who could hold his best in front of the king, Scott would surely have won. His shoulders squared, expression blank as the life in his kingdom as he said, “We do not know of the motives behind this, nor if King Key is involved, but we have enough evidence to suspect that the Indian merfolk have something to do with the recent kidnappings in our kingdom.”

“But how do they survive in our waters, Scott?”

“We will unveil all the secrets once we discover them your majesty. It is a promise and a vow on my part that I will not rest till this matter is resolved.”

Seeing as how he wasn’t going to get much out of the others at this time, Derek decided to simply look over this “evidence” that they had supposedly gathered. What he had pulled out of the bag only confused the king more. It indeed was a bag filled with items indigenous to the ocean of the Indians. But how could that be…

He dumped a turtle shell out of the bag. It had been hollowed of the turtle, with the bottom taken off so it was shaped as a bowl of sorts. Inside it was lined with what he could only assume was the skin of an eagle ray if the spots were anything to go by. And right in the dead center of the lined shell was a reef of teeth. From various reef sharks he supposed. Derek was quite familiar with them, having seen them around the necks of a few of the merfolk he’d see when taking a trip to that part of the ocean.

There was no way he could deny that the evidence was pointing towards the Indian Ocean. However, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. If it was them then how were they getting into his kingdom? They had remained at peace with everyone for years, never intruding on anyone else’s territory or impeding on their decisions. Whenever another person waged war he would stay out, refusing to partake. For one, it wasn’t like he had the man power to form any sort of army, and rather that, he had no desire to partake in something so gruesome.

There was no way or reason for the Indian merfolk to do this to them. And not only that, they had o way to get into their territory. Lest they had a way in through someone of his… But who? If the evidence was here then he would weigh out the possible reasons as to how this has become.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Derek spun round. Fast enough to have his fins slice through the water and cause a stir in the water around him. The council members pushed back a tail length in surprise at his sudden actions. The only person who stayed routed to the spot was Scott which was none too surprising. But nearly glued to his side was… Isaac?  
 

**Author's Note:**

> At first when the hate comment started I was upset. But then when they started coming in one minute intervals and I began seeing more and more similarities in the writing, I have learned that it is just one person. And one person who has been doing this to all the Scerek fics in what I guess is a way to start war between the shipping fandoms. I will not let this hater trash my work and make me feel belittled for writing about pairings I like. This person needs to grow up and get a life and stop hating on pairings that aren't their OTP. TO everyone replying to the hater please stop. Once I return from work I will delete everything and with the help of others I have learned how to disable anonymous comments so this person can no longer be cowardly and I will rectify all those things once I go home. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given strong support to both me and my story and I hope I do not disappoint you with what I write in the future. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language and I strongly appreciate constructive criticism. I will NOT tolerate threats or hateful comments. Thank you so much everyone and don't let this poison the fandom I have come to love so much.


End file.
